


Death's Love... I Think So

by Zatsume_B_A



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: A Morte nunca quis essa função, ele nasceu com sentimentos, mas a natureza humana o traiu quando ofertou a única coisa que o mantinha longe as trevas aos demônios.Essa foi a noite que o filho das trevas de coração puro reencontrou o fragmento da sua sanidade.
Relationships: Death/Human





	Death's Love... I Think So

Sinto algo liso e macio delisar por meu rosto, deliniando cada traço com cuidado, parecia querer decorar ou relembrar algo. Uma mão continua em meu rosto e a outra desce por meu pescoço. Não quero abrir os olhos, aquele frio, aquele toque... já sonhei com eles tantas vezes.  
Estico os braços e sinto o manto macio, debaixo dele sinto os ossos, puxo na tentativa de rasgar o manto e consigo. Desliso as pontas dos dedos por cada costela e quando espalmo a mão nelas... sinto o pulsar do coração, mesmo ele não estando ali.  
Ao abrir os olhos encontro a negritude onde devia estar olhos tão azuis quando o céu e o mar, o crânio branco a centímetros de mim... toco levemente meus lábios nos dentes brancos pálidos, um pedido mudo para não ir embora... o vento circula ao seu redor assim como chamas negras.  
Sinto lábios frios em meu rosto, dedos macios deliniando meu corpo, um corpo ficar contra mim enquanto as chamas negras queimam, sem me ferir, toda minha roupa...   
Olhos azuis se perdem nos meus verdes, nossos corações disparam, um gemido de dor e prazer rasga minha garganta ao ser tomado, não entendiam como essas sensações ocilavam entre o bruto e o delicado, como ele me faziam ter tantas sensações. A pele como a de um recem-nascido se acumula embaixo das minhas unhas a cada deslisar por suas costas, sentia sua respiração contra meu pescoço, eu já estava além disso e quando seu quadril se moveu pela primeira vez minha sanidade morreu.  
Foi quando sua boca tomou a minha, ato totalmente necessário para me controlar... eu o amava tanto... como alguém pode amar a Morte? Como alguém pode se entregar de bom grado para ela?  
\- Anjo.  
Não para de me tomar, mas se afasta um pouco e captura uma lágrima que nem notei, ele me puxa para seu colo e junta nossas testas.  
\- Você é o fragmento de tudo que mais amo, a única coisa que ainda amo nesse universo infinito.  
Ele senta apoiado na parede e põe minha mão em seu peito.  
\- Só bate por você.  
Me apoio e ele segura minha coxas me ajudando a subir e descer. Era minha primeira vez, foi meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro sonho.  
\- Primeiro em tudo.  
Sinto sua boca beijar meu peito subindo até meu queixo, as chamas nos envolvem, mas quando tocam o pano ela deixa de ser negra e vira fogo vivo, de tons laranja e marelelos vivo, presciona algo em mim, enterro os dedos em meus cabelo e puxo arqueando as costas gemendo.  
\- Death’s.  
Sinto seu sorriso contra meu pescoço.  
\- Angel.  
Ele me morde e sinto meu sangue escorrer, minhas pernas já queimavam. Sou colocado de costas e sua mão envolve meu pescoço indo mais fundo que antes, me sufocando prazerosamente, não entendia as palavras que ele sussurrava em meio aos gemidos roucos em meu ouvido, o quarto já estava inteiro lambido pelas chamas alaranjadas e vermelhas, o cheiro de queimado e as luz das chamas me enlouqueciam. O ponto sensível é golpeado e chego ao meu limite com a outra mão tocando meus lábios e me apertando ainda mais meu pescoço, no mesmo tempo ele também se libera, algo quente e frio, as chamas recuam de uma vez e minha visão escurece.  
>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<  
Sinto algo fazendo cocegas em meu rosto e abro os olhos, um homem de cabelos longos negros e olhos tão azuis com metade do rosto escondido pelo lençol branco. Toco as pontas dos dedos em seu rosto.  
\- Bom dia.  
\- Nao—  
\- Não, foi tudo real.  
Ele fica sobre mim e descobre meu olhos direito, eu sempre o escondia por vergonha, o esquerdo era de íris verdes normais, o direito negro de iris azuis, nada normal. Seus lábios beijam meu rosto e me ajuda a sentar em seu colo.  
\- Angel.  
\- Não devia ir trabalhar?  
\- Tudo acaba sem minha ajudar, eu faço mais isso para me distrair, te incomoda?  
\- Não.  
Ele beija um local muito dolorido e me afasto.  
\- Sadista!!  
Ele ri.  
\- Cade sua caveira?  
\- Só perto de você sou humano.  
Ele começa me deitar e ficar sobre mim.  
\- E vou ficar assim até fins dos tempo anunciados pelas trombetas celestiais.  
\- ... Isso foi muito romantico.  
Ele ri e põe minha mão em seu peito e deita a cabeça no meu.  
\- Como eu te chamo agora, Death’s?  
\- Como quer me chamar, Angel?  
Sinto os fios macios.  
\- Death’s está bom.  
Ele me beija, sua mão faz minhas pernas enlaçarem sua cintura, ele aprofunda o beijo e sinto seu membro roçar em minha entrada.  
\- Death’s.  
\- Sim.  
\- Eu... estou um pouco dolorido.  
Ele beija minha testa.  
\- Desculpa a indelicadeza ontem, faz muito tempo, entendeu?  
Do nada a porta se abre... Kaile e Fernando... merda!!!!


End file.
